


Cotton

by Blankfreeze1958



Series: Covert Affairs [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankfreeze1958/pseuds/Blankfreeze1958
Summary: Cersei dresses down
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Series: Covert Affairs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555885
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Cotton

Cersei had planned this evening out for Jaime as a late name-day gift. She’d had to wait nearly a month to give it to him but now Robert was away and they would be unbothered. She knew he loved the time she’d done this before, and his excitement excited her. They were one and the same, weren’t they?

She pulled the ruddy servant’s dress over her head. It was drab, not a single threat of embroidery to speak of, and it was made of cotton instead of her usual finery made up of embroidered silks and lace - the only fabrics nearly acceptable enough to grace the skin of a Queen. She wouldn’t normally be caught dead in such an atrocity, and, in fact, she still wore her silk underclothes for fear of becoming too detached from her identity. _For Jaime_ , she told her self over and over. This was for Jaime. Oh, the things she did for love.

She had to say, it did excite her a bit to play submissive to him. Only to him. Only ever to him, and only occasionally. She liked the way he treated her and she liked him to have a bit of control… sometimes. It gave her ideas for all the things she could do to him. He was rather creative, she would give him that.

She sat at her vanity now, staring at herself in the looking glass. She’d pulled all her lovely, intricate braids from her hair and wore it simply now, just straight and bushed out, falling over her shoulders and down her back. 

She wondered who she would be if she were a servant. Would she still be Cersei?  _A Lannister would never be a servant. How ridiculous._ So it proved to be an impossible question for her to answer.  But she could play into the fun of it for the night. She could pretend so long as she knew how ridiculous it was. And she was sure Jaime thought of it the same way. He saw her as a Queen, always. And so it was just a bit of fun to be able to rule over her for a night.  Still, it made Cersei uneasy to cede control, even to someone she trusted as fully as her brother. But perhaps, because it was _her_ decision to submit to him, she was still in control after all.  She smiled at herself in the looking glass. Plus, she knew that if she asked him to, Jaime would do anything for her _._ Or _to_ her _._

There was a knock at her door, followed by two other, quicker knocks. Jaime. 

She stood from her vanity and padded to the door barefooted.  She opened it quickly and allowed him entry, closing and bolting it swiftly behind him.  Jaime lost his breath as soon as he entered. He’d expected to like his surprise but this was completely unforeseen.

“Cers…” He reached for her immediately and Cersei saw the want in his eyes. They were already dark with desire. 

She sidestepped, avoiding his grasp, knowing full well that her brother was not one to pace himself. She would have to help him where that was concerned. 

“I’m not Cersei.” She said. “Not tonight.” And she saw Jaime bite his lip.

“Happy birthday, my Lord.” She said softly, doing her best impression of a demure servant girl and bowing her head and curtseying. 

Jaime was hard already, she could see him growing in his pants.

He smiled slyly at her. “Thank you.” He said. “May I ask your name? I’m not normally one to involve myself with the servants, but you are… _lovely_.” He brought his hand to his forehead, brushing his blonde locks back and exhaling deeply, unable to take his eyes off her.

Cersei shuffled her feet. _This is what shy looks like, right?_ She thought to herself. 

“Violet.” She said sweetly, her hands behind her back as she fluttered her eyelashes at him. Cersei’d had a maid named Violet some time ago.

Jaime hummed. “Violet is a nice name. A nice name for a nice girl.” He took a step toward her and ran his hand through her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear. “You are a _nice_ girl, aren’t you, Violet?” 

Cersei nodded. “Yes, my Lord. I want to serve you.”

Jaime grunted. He hadn’t expected her to say that last part. 

Jaime pressed her back against a wall and she felt his cock, hard on her belly. 

“I’m yours.” She whispered, before he grabbed her by the jaw and crashed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. 

There he went, getting carried away once more, so she dropped to her knees, unbuckling his belt.

“You seem uncomfortable my lord.” She huffed, still panting from the kiss. “These breeches are rather tight. Would you like some help with them?”

Jaime groaned at the sight of her there before him and nodded. 

Cersei took her time undoing his belt, letting it fall from his waist and then unbuttoning the top few holds on his breeches. 

She leaned in and kissed the exposed skin there, just over his groin. He moaned softly, his hand on the back of her head. She could see the coarse blonde hair he kept there peeking out. 

She pulled down his pants, but left his underclothes in place. 

“Oh, my Lord…” She said as bashfully as she knew how to while she traced the outline of his manhood gently, running two of her fingers down the length of it. He trembled at her touch. 

"Cersei." He breathed, pushing his hips out toward her. 

She cocked her head and smiled. "My name's Violet, my Lord. But Cersei is a pretty name."

He nodded. "It is.", He stroked a finger across her cheek. 

“Oh… it’s so hard.” She smiled up at him, moving on. “Can I see it?” 

Cersei could see the him dampening his underclothes and she smirked to herself. Jaime nodded and Cersei pulled down the fabric, letting it pool around his ankles with his pants, and watching his cock spring free. 

“Oh. It looks so red and swollen.” She rubbed her palm across it and he moaned. “Is it sore?”

Jaime nodded again, smiling mischievously. 

“Can I help?” Cersei asked, trying to hide the smile that her lips wanted to mirror back at him. 

"Yes." He breathed. 

Cersei worked her fingers over him gently, trailing down his stomach first and then over his pelvis and under his balls before making her way up the shaft, causing Jaime's breath to hitch.  He had his fingers resting on her neck, feeling her heartbeat. He ran them down her neckline, pulling slightly. The soft cotton of her dress was more forgiving than her usual finery and Jaime was glad for it as he could see her cleavage now while he had it pulled away from her. 

Cersei slowly worked her fingers over him until she was stroking him, milking the precum from him to lubricate her ministrations.  Jaime bucked his hips toward her rhythmically, his hands slowly working their way into her hair.  He would never ask her. She smiled at that. 

"My Lord." She looked up at him. "Do you want me to kiss it?"

"Yes." He rasped, closing his eyes, thanking the Gods she knew him so well. 

Cersei smiled sweetly at her brother and moved closer, pressing her lips to the head of his cock, her grip firm on his shaft.  He moaned as she drew out the motions, pressing him just inside the suction of her lips and then back out.  Jaime clutched her hair tighter and she gave in, taking as much of him as she could comfortably manage in her mouth and sucking, her tongue brushing over his tip.  He moaned lowly as he watched her, smoothing her hair back and off her face as she looked in his eyes. 

"Good girl." He whispered, and she moaned, making him quiver. 

She liked the praise. 

She moved faster, sucking harder until she could tell his breathing was raspy and his moans were uninhibited. She could taste his arousal as she milked it from him and when her hand went to cradle his balls, he couldn't help the whimper that escaped his lips.  He was _trembling,_ he was so close. She knew he was about to come, and just before he could feel the release, she pulled back, sitting back on her haunches and wiping her mouth.  Jaime whined, but he loved the way his sister played this game. It was too soon. 

He pulled her up by her arm, more aggressively now that his arousal was coursing through him, and that was just fine with Cersei. She'd grown wet from his moans, the taste of him in her mouth, and the feel of him, so _hard_ for her. 

"Did I order you to stop?" He asked harshly. 

Cersei bit her lip at the tone in his voice, the way his hand felt gripping her arm, and she shook her head. "No my lord." 

"Come with me." He said, pulling her toward the bed. 

He stood her in front of it and sat on the edge, pulling her down onto his lap. 

“Come on then.” He said, as though it were a chore, and Cersei felt herself burn for him. He pulled her up and over his lap, feeling her heartbeat thrumming where she were draped over him. 

He pulled her dress up roughly and her underclothes down, running his open hand over her bare ass, and then down over her cunt, which was still covered, feeling the wetness through the fabric. Cersei whimpered, and Jaime slapped her squarely on the ass twice in short order. She bucked her hips involuntarily, moaning deeply. 

“Are you going to be a good girl now?” He asked. 

She nodded. “Yes.”

He slapped her again, and she whined, squirming atop him, feeling his cock pushing into her belly, and jumping each time she moaned. 

“Yes what?” He snapped. 

His tone drew the wetness out of her. “Yes my Lord.” She breathed.

He spread his hand over the redness he’d caused on her ass, soothing the sting, and then slid his fingers along the silk of her underclothes, between her legs and over her cunt. Cersei gasped as Jaime pressed them into her, fingering her over the fabric. She pushed herself back against him, wanting him as deep as possible, but it proved to be difficult this way, much to Jaime’s delight. 

“You’re all wet here, Violet.” Jaime whispered, running a single finger lengthwise through her lips, the silk still a barrier between them. 

Cersei whimpered desperately. Perhaps she’d convinced Jaime a bit _too_ well. 

“I’m sorry, my Lord.” She choked out. “Please help me clean up.” 

“What do you want me to do?” He asked, gruffly.

Cersei exhaled shakily. 

“Clean me up with your tongue.” She begged. "Please, my Lord."

Jaime loved how submissive she was being. It was usually the other way around and he felt incredibly aroused at the novelty of it all. 

“Let me see.” Jaime sighed in feigned annoyance, helping her roll off of his thigh and on to her back on the bed. 

“Take these off first.” He said, pulling her underwear down and off of her legs and pressing them to his face, breathing in the scent of her arousal as he ran his finger gently across her slit. 

“Please.” Cersei begged, her pupils blown wide at the sight of him there.

He slipped the tip of his middle finger inside her cunt and they both moaned at the feeling.  She was soaking wet and she whimpered as she pressed herself down further in an effort to force more of him inside of her. 

“Easy.” He whispered, taunting her, withdrawing his finger and causing her to sigh deeply in frustration. 

He pressed it to his lips, tasting her juices and closing his eyes; lost in her for a moment. 

“Jaime.” Cersei breathed shakily. 

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. “Are you ok?” He asked softly against her lips. It wasn’t part of the game. 

She smiled back and nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked

She shook her head no.

“Here.” He said softly. 

He brushed his fingers over her clit and she gasped and grabbed his wrist, finally feeling some relief. 

“Is that better?” He asked.

She nodded and breathed, “Thank you, my Lord.” 

He lay down next to her, his finger now working her clit in practiced circles.  He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her lazily. “Ok?” He asked her when he’d pulled back. She nodded. 

“Let me help you now.” He said, moving down and between her legs until he could kiss her there as well. 

Cersei moaned and grabbed at his hair, her thighs pressed to his temples, her feet resting on his back.  He lapped at her clit as he fingered her deeply, finding that spot he knew all too well.  The sounds she made were what he would hear in his dreams that night and for many nights to come.  He moaned against her when he felt her start to unravel, but he decided to pull away at the last second, just as she had done to him. He flashed that cunning smile of his and Cersei groaned.

“Shh.” He whispered, straddling her waist and pulling her dress up, up, up until it was bunched up by her arms. He stared at her for a moment, taking all that he could see of her in, before he pulled it over her head, shedding his shirt soon after. 

His hands were all over her body now, on her breasts, her neck, in her hair, on her shoulders, her stomach, her lips.  Cersei lay back on the pillows while he worshipped her, trying to ignore the burning between her legs at the one place he _didn’t_ touch. He wanted her to _beg_ for it.  She captured his hands in hers and brought them to her breasts.  Jaime smoothed over them, feeling how her nipples had hardened for him. 

“What do you need?” He asked, his mouth watering. 

“Touch me.” 

“Where?”

“Here-“ She said guiding him there, but he interrupted her before she could take a breath. 

“Say it.” He demanded. “Tell me, _Violet._ ”

“Touch my nipples.” She breathed. 

He flicked one and she gasped. 

“I’m sorry, but is that any way to speak to your Lord?” 

Cersei whimpered. “Please, my Lord.” 

He smiled. “Very well.” He whispered, pressing the pads of his thumbs to her nipples, running them across gently. 

“More.” She whispered, rolling her hips. 

“What was that?” He asked, continuing to tease her. 

“Harder, my Lord, _please_.” 

“Oh, harder.” He said, as though he were just hearing her. “Like this?” 

He pinched her nipples between each of his thumbs and index fingers and watched in utter delight as Cersei tossed her head back and arched her back, mouth open as she moaned shakily.  He ran his hands over her breasts, massaging them a bit before he did it again, twisting them slightly this time. 

“Oh!” She yelped and then groaned, “I want you to do that while you fuck me.” 

“You have to be really, _really_ good if that’s what you want.” Jaime said, smiling mischievously, his cock aching. Any other day he might have just taken her then, but he was having far too much fun with this. 

“Do you think you can do that?” 

She nodded quickly. “Yes.”

“Yes?” Jaime asked expectantly.

“Yes, my Lord.” And she moaned as he pinched her nipples again to reward her. 

“Can you kiss them?” She asked, innocently. 

Jaime nodded eagerly, leaning down and taking each nipple into his mouth, one at a time. He sucked enthusiastically, drawing low moans from her lips and causing her to pull his hair when he raked them through his teeth.

“Gods.” He sighed, as he watched her squeeze her legs together for a bit of friction. 

Jaime pressed his leg forward, parting hers until his thigh was pressed against her cunt and she began rolling her hips against it. 

“Oh.” Jaime sighed, his mouth ajar. “Does that feel good?”

Cersei nodded, continuing to hump his leg unabashedly.

Jaime felt her warm wetness and grunted.  He watched her until she was whimpering. And then, without warning, moved his leg back and reached one hand down, sliding his finger across her cunt, collecting the new wetness. She gasped and he squeezed her nipple with the hand that still played with her there, causing her to groan and grasp his forearm tightly, keeping him there.  Jaime chuckled and brought his finger, wet with her juices, to her lips. She sucked on it as she’d sucked on his cock earlier; hungrily, as if she could milk something from _that_ as well. She watched with wide eyes as Jaime’s cock twitched at the sight, his wetness beading at the head.  Jaime followed her gaze, grinning, and pulled his finger from her mouth, leaning forward to replace it with his tongue, kissing her for a moment, until pulling away. 

“What’s wrong, Violet?” He asked softly, reaching down and stroking her cheek. 

Cersei’s eyes were closed tightly, but she turned toward his touch. 

“Are you feeling uncomfortable?” 

She nodded, reaching her hand down to rub her clit. 

“Oh, no.” Jaime whispered, pushing her hand away. “No, no. Good little servant girls don’t do _that_.”

He slapped her cross-wise on her breast, just catching her nipple and she yelped and moaned, pressing down on his leg. He did the same thing to the other breast, eliciting a similar reaction. 

“Fuck.” Jaime couldn’t help the curse that escaped his lips. He ached to be inside of her. 

He watched her for a few more moments as she humped his leg, desire burning in her eyes, her face flushed pink and her hair all tousled. She bit her lip and stared at him, directly into his eyes. She was _gorgeous._

“Gods.” Jaime whispered, using both hands to still her hips and then running his thumbs over the bones there gently. He leaned down and kissed her just above her cunt. 

“Fuck me!” She ordered, unable to keep the docile act up any longer. “Jaime, fuck me!” 

Jaime laughed, but he’d be lying if he pretended he didn’t want her with the same fervor. 

He spread her legs further and pulled her hips up onto his lap as he knelt there. He entered her effortlessly, groaning at how wet she was.  Cersei gripped the sheets and nearly shouted to the Gods at the feeling of him _finally_ filling her.  He fucked her slowly at first, watching her sprawled out in front of him. He gripped her thighs as he moved in and out, his eyes glued to her. She was touching her breasts, pulling at her nipples as he had done, her eyes shut tightly. Jaime wanted to do that for her again, like she’d asked him to. 

He pressed himself forward, letting her hips fall from his until he was flush against her, his face buried in her neck. She purred at his warmth and weight atop her. 

“I love you.” He breathed, unable to help himself as he rutted against her, clutching her tightly to him. And then he pinched her nipples and he felt her cunt squeeze him in a way that made them both moan. Cersei’s eyes were shut tightly and she was arched into him. He kissed her as he repeated the pressure on her nipples and they moaned into the other’s mouth. 

He hugged her then, his arms slipping under where her back had lifted from the bed, and his lips went to her ear. 

“Come for me, Cersei.” His voice was gravelly and almost a whisper. He was desperate. He wanted to fuck _her._ Only ever _her._ “Come for me.” 

He angled himself the way she liked and it wasn’t long before she was trembling in his arms, whimpering and clawing at his back as she felt her body convulse around him, his cock deep within her.  And when he’d felt her, he allowed himself to give in to the heat that had been rising in his belly. He held her tightly as he spilled inside of her. He couldn’t have pulled out even if he’d tried; her feet were on his ass, keeping him pushed deep inside. W hen they’d regained control over their senses, they kissed languidly, still joined at the hips as they were meant to be. 

“You look so bloody good in cotton.” Jaime panted when they pulled apart. And Cersei laughed as he leaned in and kissed her neck. 


End file.
